The project consists of studies of the properties of the membranes of outer segments of photoreceptors; studies on the localization of molecules of interest within the retina, and how these vary with different states of retinal function; and on neuroanatomical investigation within the retina. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ferrendelli, J. A., Cohen, A. I. (1976). The effects of light and dark adaptation on the levels of cyclic nucleotides in retinas of mice heterozygous for a gene for photoreceptor dystrophy. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 73: 421-427. Cohen, A. I. (1977). Retinal Organization and Function: Possible Roles for Taurine. Chapter in: Taurine and neurological Disorders. Editors: A. Barbeau and R. Huxtable, Raven Press, in press.